Bez dogmatu/Część druga/9 lipca.
Dziś w czytelni Kromicki pokazał mi jakiegoś Anglika, w towarzystwie kobiety nadzwyczaj pięknej, i opowiedział mi ich historię. Piękność ta jest z pochodzenia Rumunką i pierwotnie była za jakimś zrujnowanym bojarem wołoskim, od którego Anglik kupił ją po prostu w Ostendzie. Słyszałem podobne opowiadania z dziesięć razy w życiu. Kromicki mówił mi nawet, za jaką sumę piękna Kokona została nabyta. Opowiadanie to zrobiło na mnie dziwne wrażenie. Pomyślałem sobie: "I to jest sposób" – zapewne, że haniebny dla sprzedającego i kupującego, ale prosty. Kobieta może przy tym w takich razach nie wiedzieć o układach, same zaś układy mogą osłonić się możliwie przyzwoitymi pozorami. Mimo woli począłem stosować te myśli do naszego położenia. "A nużby!" Cała rzecz przedstawiła mi się podwójnie: ze względu na Anielkę – jako ohydna profanacja, ze względu na Kromickiego – jako sposób nie tylko możliwy, ale nasycający moją dla niego nienawiść i pogardę. Bo gdyby on się na to zgodził, dopieroż wykazałaby się cała jego nikczemność, dopieroż stałoby się jasnym, jaki to jest człowiek i jaką potwornością było oddawać mu Anielkę. Czułbym się wówczas od razu usprawiedliwiony we wszystkich moich usiłowaniach odebrania mu żony. Lecz czyby się zgodził? Mówiłem sobie "Nienawidzisz go, zatem przypuszczasz o nim wszystko złe". Z drugiej strony, starając się o nim myśleć nawet najobiektywniej, nie mogłem zapomnieć, że ten człowiek sprzedał Głuchów, że uzyskał na to podstępem pełnomocnictwo Anielki, że poniekąd oszukał ją i panią Celinę, że na koniec chciwość pieniężna była najwidoczniej główną jego namiętnością. Nie ja jeden uważałem go za człowieka, mającego wprost gorączkę złota. Tak samo na niego patrzył Śniatyński, tak samo ciotka, tak samo pani Celina. Otóż tego rodzaju moralna choroba może zawsze doprowadzić do odpowiedniego upadku. Rozumiem swoją drogą, że wszystko będzie prawdopodobnie zależało od stanu jego interesów. Jaki jest ten stan, nikt dobrze nie wie. Ciotka robi przypuszczenia, że nie jest pomyślny; ja przypuszczam, że wszystko, co miał, zasiał w jakąś rolę, która ma przynieść butne żniwo. Czy przyniesie? On sam zapewne jeszcze nie wie, i stąd ten jego jakiś ciągły niepokój, te tuziny listów wysyłanych do młodego Chwastowskiego, który jest jego pełnomocnikiem na Wschodzie. Przyszło mi nagle do głowy, że właśnie przez tegoż Chwastowskiego można by się dowiedzieć, jak rzeczy stoją. Potrzeba by jednak na to długiego czasu. Być może, że pojadę na jeden dzień do Wiednia, obaczę się z doktorem Chwastowskim, który tam pracuje w klinice, i przez niego czegoś się dowiem. Bracia muszą przecie do siebie pisywać. Tymczasem wybadam Kromickiego, ale z wszelką ostrożnością, by nie obudzić jego czujności ani podejrzeń. Przede wszystkim spytam go zaraz jutro: co on myśli o owym bojarze rumuńskim, który sprzedał żonę Anglikowi? Przewiduję, że nie zechce być ze mną szczery, ale mu do tego dopomogę w miarę możności, resztę zaś odgadnę. Cała ta suma myśli i zamiarów sprawiła, że cokolwiek odżyłem. Nie ma nic straszniejszego, jak cierpieć biernie – i wszystko mi jest dobre, co mnie z tego stanu wyprowadza. Powtarzam sobie: – Oto przynajmniej jutro i pojutrze będziesz coś przedsiębrał, będziesz coś próbował czynić dla swego uczucia – i pokrzepiam się tym. Z zupełnej bezwładności przechodzę do jakiejś gorączki czynów. Chodzi o moją głowę, o moje zmysły, które się rozprzęgają. Przyrzekłem Anielce słowem honoru, że się na własne życie nie targnę, nie mam więc już i tego wyjścia. A tak, jak żyję, nie mogę żyć. Jeśli ta droga, na którą chcę wstąpić, jest haniebną, w każdym razie haniebniejszą będzie dla Kromickiego niż dla mnie. Muszę ich rozłączyć nie tylko ze względu na siebie, ale ze względu na nią. Naprawdę mam gorączkę. Wszystkim tu kąpiele służą, prócz mnie. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu